Valentine's Day
by PsychoWrites
Summary: Neji, did you happen to leave these flowers here?" "I have no idea what you're talking about Tenten."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Thank God, I could never handle the responsibility) or anything except for the character Korela. If you want to know more about her, her story is on my profile. It's called My Misadventure and I'd appreciate constructive criticism or something.**

Tenten sniffed the air as she walked out of her house. Something in the air smelled… particularly flowery today.

She dismissed it as she locked the door behind her, since her whole family was either asleep or out. She skipped down the front stairs and turned the corner directly next to her house that led her to some of the main streets of Konoha. Normally, she saw plenty of kids rushing to school at this time but today was a Sunday so they were probably all snoozing at home like her little brother and sister were.

She smiled at the thought of them. Yura was three and a half and Dai was 6. They were adorable. Also, they loved her so much that, to them, she could do no wrong. Now, every time she went to the grocery store, she made sure to bring them because the evil lady working there would never dare traumatized little children.

She'd wait until they were older.

As she walked into the streets though, she noticed something other than the lack of children.

There were hearts everywhere. It was making her dizzy. What, had some stupid kid, like Naruto for example, thought it would be funny to put hearts everywhere?

Then she saw the number of couples holding hands, headed to different places. She was pondering on it when someone spoke behind her, surprising her.

"So Tenten, anything particularly interesting to look at?" Neji asked as he came up from behind her, from the direction of her house. She jumped, "Neji! God, don't scare me like that! Hey, do you know what's with people today? I mean, they're all holding hands and there are hearts everywhere and… Oh… Today's Valentine's day isn't it?" she asked, rather sheepishly. Way to look like a fool Tenten, she thought.

He smirked, "You know, most girls would never forget and have been squealing about it for days now, right?" Self-consciously, she nodded. Great, now he wouldn't even think of her as a girl. They started walking towards the training grounds with a little conversation on the way. This was what she liked about Neji, he wasn't overly quiet like Sasuke but there wasn't too much conversation either.

On the way there, they spotted Gai-sensei with red cardboard hearts taped all over him running around, screaming something about spreading the love more than his eternal rival, Kakashi. They simply looked at each other and pretended they didn't know him. Tenten tried not to blush every time they passed a huge heart or something equally… lovey. They weren't stupid little teenagers anymore, they were twenty three. She wasn't about to act like a school girl.

Once they were about half way there, Tenten spotted someone familiar from a distance. She squinted a little then recognized who she saw. It was Lee and Korela. Korela, unlike the ninjas, was wearing a winter coat, and seemed to be laughing about something Lee said, her cheeks red from the cold. Lee was saying something enthusiastically but, for once, she couldn't hear him from across the street. He seemed proud to make her laugh and wanted her to laugh even more.

Once they got to the training grounds, there was no more chitchat. It was all action for Neji and Tenten. If she was honest with herself, as she always tried to be, she'd have to admit she was slightly disappointed. She didn't know exactly what she'd been expecting but not nothing. Okay, so it wasn't that she was expecting it, it was more like she was hoping for it.

They return after only two hours of training. That was extremely light for Neji. His only explanation was that his cousin said he shouldn't train all the time.

A light soft snow had started to fall as they ended their training. A big fat one landed on Tenten's nose and she was trying to lick it before it melted when Neji offered to walk her home. She quickly withdrew her tongue and glanced at him to see if he had noticed anything. He snorted. Damn.

She accepted anyway and they walked back through the love infested streets of Konoha, though their sensei and teammate were no longer there. They did see Kakashi though. He seemed busy pushing random people together while reading his perverted orange book. Tenten greeted him and he rose to fingers in acknowledgement then promptly pushed an unsuspecting girl into the arms of a blushing boy her age.

"That looks fun." Tenten said wistfully as Kakashi moved farther ahead. Neji just gave her a weird look and she sighed.

They arrived at her house. She was about to say goodbye to him when something colorful caught her eye on her porch. She walked over and picked up the bunch of roses. Glancing at the card, she saw there were only three dots on it. Smiling widely, she turned back to Neji.

"Neji, did you happen to leave these on my porch?"

His face stayed emotionless, "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about Tenten." It almost convinced her, until his eyes widened as he noticed she only have flowers in her hand. "Huh? But I-"

He was cut off by the opening of the door to reveal Tenten's three year old sister, Yura. Her face was completely covered in chocolate. "Nee-san! You won't believe it! Someone left chocolate at the door!" she said excitedly, obviously having eaten it.

Tenten glanced at Neji and saw his opened jaw. She couldn't resist and started laughing. Much to her surprise, he started chuckling too. Yura stood there, not really understanding but laughing anyway as her older sister embraced Neji.


End file.
